


Onyx

by Woodstockbacon



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Betrayal, F/M, New Freind, New fusion, Rose Quartz army
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-19 12:20:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3609873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woodstockbacon/pseuds/Woodstockbacon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steven meets a new gem named Onyx (right after stevonnie is finished) and he becomes a new member of the gem family</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Onyx

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Steven universe.  
> Now that's out of the way, I will try to update monthly, and already have a great idea of where it will go. However I still have to work out a few details

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven makes a new freind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments and feedback, it would be greatly appreciated, as this is my first fanfic

As Steven and Connie walked from the dance club back to the beach, they talked about what just happened.

"Wow, Steven that was amazing! Did you know that you could fuse with humans?!"

"No, but I am glad that I could, because that was so much fun! Maybe we co- hey, did you see that?" Steven asked, interrupted by a centibeetle scurrying towards a nearby alleyway.

"Yea, we should probably leave it alone" Connie replied, looking worried. Just then the two heard a plea for help, followed by the hissing of centibeetles. 

"Someone's in trouble, Connie, and I have to help them!" Steven yelled over his shoulder as he ran into the alleyway. Turning the corner, Steven gasped at the sight of 27 centibeetles filling the alleyway and a boy against the dead-end. Cowering under the onslaught of hisses and growls of the monstrous gems, the boy was wearing black Aviators, an unzipped brown leather jacket and a light blue tee. His denim jeans were well worn, and his crown cowboy boots where dirty, but his appearance did not match his behavior. Steven wasted no time smashing the beetles back into Gem form, until he reached the boy.

"Hi, my name is Steven! Don’t worry, all the monsters are gone, and I won't hurt you." Coaxing the boy out of his fearful position, Steven asked the boy his name.

"M-my name is Onyx" the boy stuttered, taking off his Raybans to reveal a jet black Onyx Gem where his left eye should be.

"Whoa, you’re a Gem?!" Connie realized, exited to meet another of the alien species.

"Yea, I'm a Gem. I landed in Texas, but I've wandered this place for centuries looking for my Kat" sheepishly standing up to be a bit taller than Steven at 5'8"

"I think pearl would love to meet you! Let's get back to the house!" Steven exclaimed, ecstatic at the thought of a new friend.

"I guess I could go. It is safe, right?" Onyx meekly asked

"Of course, let's go!" Steven yelled as the trio set off for the temple.


	2. A Rose By Any Other Name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Onyx reveals his history with Stevens mother, and his lost love, moonstone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the excess of dialog, I'm trying to really develop Onyx, and this is my first writing.

"So, where are you from?" Steven asked his new friend, interested in his past.

 "I'm originally from Home-world, but I will never go back again. I can’t, especially after losing Kat..." the Gem replied.

"Kat? You mean like the animal?" Steven asked.

"No, I was talking about Moonstone. Her Gem was the Cats-eye Moonstone. I loved her, at least as close to love a gem can get. Her Gem was her right eye, and when we fused, we were unstoppable, a perfect fusion," Onyx explained, an empty, distant look in his eye.

"Well, what hap- Ouch, why did you elbow me, Connie!?" Steven cried, startled by her sudden aggression. 

"You can’t just ask someone how they lost a loved one, it’s rude!" the girl sharply whispered in the clueless boy's ear.

"Your mother saved my life during the war, did you know that Steven?" Onyx interrupted.

"Really? How?" Steven replied.      

"Let me tell you a story of my days in the war... back then, Home-world was drafting young Gems and imprisoning their family if they didn't go. I was unlucky enough to get drafted. That was where I met the best thing that ever happened to me, Moonstone. We were inseparable, a perfect match for each other, and the first time we fused we got it on the first try. When the battle started, we were amazing, a dance of death and destruction. But a cheap shot from behind caused us to lose our connection, and we didn't have time to fuse again during the battle. We got separated in the chaos, and while I was searching for her, a tall Gem with two giant fists ended up right in front of me. She could have ended me right there, and she was going to when Rose Quartz stopped her. She told the Gem I was too young to be part of this war, and seeing me cower convinced her. Relived to be alive I continued my search for Kat when I saw her. But I was too late. As she was fighting a Purple Gem with a whip, another gem wearing a ballerina outfit got behind her with a white spear-looking weapon and stabbed her right in the back. I ran to catch her Gem as it fell, but before it hit the ground, the ballerina put it in some bubble, and it disappeared. I was devastated, and haven't had the courage to fight anything anymore, because she was my anchor, my bravery. She was my better half... and now... she is gone." a single tear rolled down Onyx's cheek, splashing to the ground untouched.

Steven and Connie looked at the Gem, shocked into silence by the depressing tale. Connie was the first to speak, hesitant to anger the Gem.

"That is awful... I'm so sorry"

"There is no reason for you to be sorry; it’s that cowardly, backstabbing ballerina that should be sorry. 2 on 1, that's not even fair, and she was so young!" Onyx replied in an icy, hostile tone.

Connie heard the line about the ballerina, and realized something. "Oh no, does he mean Pearl?" she mumbled to herself, worried at what he was implying.

"Hey, we are almost home, now you can meet my family! I'm so excited!" Steven exclaimed, pointing to the beach.

"Well, let’s go then!" Onyx replied with equal excitement, the change in his tone sudden and unexpected. As the trio get to the house, Onyx recognized the Crystal Gems immediately.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.N. sorry for the cliffhanger, ill try to update it tomorrow, but school might get in the way, so we will see.


	3. The Crystal Gems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Onyx Meets the Crystal Gems, and it doesn't go well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.N I am SO sorry for the dellay, i really didn't forget about it, i just didnt get around to it, but now i am dedicated to this, with nothing else to do. A.N.N. I'm sorry for the length (or lack-there-of) of this chapter, it is just to transition into the next part, witch is a mission involving... Things. (sorry, cant reveal too much)

"You! You killed her!" Onyx screams, charging Pearl. After landing a quick blow to the surprised Gem, he is immediately hurled back into the wall by Garnet, hitting with so much force that he split the old, smooth wood. As he crumpled to the ground, Amethyst wrapped her whip around him and flung him across the room, into the opposing wall.

"Stop, don't hurt him!" yelled Steven as he rushed to Onyx's side, checking the Gems Onyx stone was still intact.

"Steven, do you know this boy?!" Pearl asked Steven, rubbing her already bruising face.

"Of course, his name is Onyx. You killed his girlfriend." the boy responded.

"What? I can assure you, we did no such thing,'' the Gem countered.

"You're right. You stabbed her in the back. She was only seeking refuge! After being forced to fight for the Home-world, and our family's killed because of it, we wanted freedom! Instead, you and Purple-Whip over their double teamed her and you **STABBED HER IN THE BACK**! And I had to watch it happen, unable to do anything about it..." Onyx spat the words with a bitter tone.

"What are you talking about?!" Amethyst cut in.

"It was during the war over Earth. Moon and I had been separated in battle, and while trying to find her, I ran into Her," Onyx pointed at Garnet. "and as she was about to smash me, Rose-Quarts stopped her, and told me to go, hide from the battle. So, I continued looking for Kat,"

"Who is Kat?" interrupted Amethyst.

"Her name was Cats-Eye Moonstone, but I called her Kat. We were in love, and all we had left was each other. Until YOU took her away from me! I continued looking, but when I found her, you had your whip wrapped around her arm. But instead of fighting back, she just begged for mercy. But you gave her a spear through the back!"  Onyx shouted, tears filling his eyes. Filled with memories of his true love, Onyx rose to his feet. He walked to the couch, sat down, and cried.

"Oh My God...  is he _crying_?" Amethyst teased.

"Amethyst, don't say that, it is rude!" Pearl scolded. 

Garnet walked over to the couch, sat down, and held Onyx as he cried, sympathizing with the crying Gem.

Steven was the first to break the silence. "So, since he has nowhere to stay, I offered him a place here, in the house."

"Steven, we don't have any room for him." Pearl replied.

"Sure we do, I'll sleep on the couch and he can sleep in my bed"

"Steven! you cant just invite a stranger into your home, We don't even know if he is telling the truth!"

"He is." Garnet answered.

 "How do you know?!"

"Because I remember him."

Steven, knowing he had won, told Onyx, "OK, lets go to my room"

"I don't want these **Clods** to get me in my sleep, are you sure its OK?" Onyx asked warily.

"Don't worry, Garnet said so," Steven assured the Gem, "Good Night, Onyx"

"Good Night, Steven"

 


End file.
